A tough Decision (Kovu and Kiara's Story)
by WriteCuzIt'sFun
Summary: This is about Kovu and Kiara, the next chapter. This is set after the 2 prides join together. Will simba regret his descision and prevent Kovu from going near Kiara, or will Simba feel happy to let them do what they want, have cubs and start a new heir?
1. Chapter 1

I Hope you like this story, it's not finished yet but i hope you enjoy an give me some feedback!

"Ok, thanks Simba." Kovu said, and then walked out of Pride Rock's cave.

As he walked down the stone steps, Kovu ran into Kiara. "Hey Kiara, what's up?" Kovu asked.

"I just went down to the waterhole and now I'm going to see my father." Kiara replied

"Okay, and he just talked to me before, I'll have to tell you soon. I am going to see Vitani." Kovu said.

"Okay, see you later Kovu," Kiara said, and then walked over to Simba, who was sitting on Pride Rock's Promontory.

Kovu found Vitani sleeping against a rock in the south ledge cave. He kicked her lightly to get her to wake up. Vitani opened one eye. "Oh, hey little bro. Did you come to ask me to fight?" Vitani asked.

"No, that's not why I came but sure, I'll fight. Hey, I just talked to Simba." Kovu replied nervously.

"Ooh, what'd he say?" Vitani asked in excitement, now standing up.

"I can't tell you just yet because I need to tell Kiara. I'll tell you when I tell her. But anyways, let's fight!" Kovu said.

"Daddy, why?" Kiara shot angrily. "It's not fair!"

"Kiara, you are my daughter, and as your father it is my job to protect you!" Simba shot back.

"You don't have control over me anymore! I'm not a child!" Kiara roared and then ran off into Pride Rock's main cave. "He can't stop me. He doesn't have control over me. I can do what I like." she muttered, and fell asleep soon enough.

Kiara woke up to Simba and Nala arguing. "Simba, do you know how ridiculous you sound? Give her a chance!" Nala said, protesting what Simba had said.

"Nala, she can't! And we have only just adjusted to all of the outlanders joining our pride! Sometimes I think I made the wrong choice!" Simba argued. Nala gasped.

"Simba, how could you say that?!"

One lioness heard what Simba had said.

"Well surely we can't be THAT bad," the young lioness said.

"Oh…well, never mind," Simba said, then looked between the lioness and Nala. "I am still not changing what I said about Kiara and Kovu. But sometimes things can get… out of hand." Simba said, emphasising on the last few words.

"Simba, I don't want to argue with you, but I hope you'll reconsider. Kiara deserves the best, as so does Kovu." Nala said, and then she turned around and left.

Simba didn't know that Kiara had heard this, but she kept it to herself until she went up to her father later in the day. "Daddy, I heard you and mother arguing, and I heard what you said about the Outlanders, and I think that you should just give them a chance. You don't know what they're capable of doing. Daddy, how could you say something like that?"

"It doesn't matter, and it's none of your business, so just stay out of it. I only want the best for you," Simba said.

"But daddy, please," Kiara started.

"Kiara, we've been through this. I said no. Don't ask me again." Simba replied, and then walked away.

Kiara sighed and made her way down to the waterhole for a drink.

Vitani pounced on Kovu, but Kovu pinned Vitani instead of her pinning Kovu. "Ha! Pinned ya!" said Kovu. "Oh yeah?" Said Vitani.

"Yeah." Kovu replied, but then Vitani pounced again, and she pinned him to the ground, just like she wanted. "Now I've pinned you! HA!" said Vitani.

"Vitani, I need to go, you know, talk to Kiara. We are going to the hills at dusk so I can tell her what Simba said. You can come if you'd like to." Kovu said, and left to go to the waterhole, where Kiara was taking a drink.

"Hey, Kiara. I need to talk to you later. At dusk, come with me to the hills, you know where we laid together and watched the stars together? Yeah, we're going there." Kovu informed Kiara.

Kiara's eyes started to sparkle with tears. "Kovu, listen… father…he won't…" Kiara couldn't finish the sentence before she broke down into sobs.

"What is it?" Kovu asked, as he pulled her closer with his paw. Kiara continued crying into his mane. "He says that he thinks he made the wrong choice in letting you and Zira's pride come join ours!" Kiara said. Kovu looked shocked.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "You just wait until I come across him again!"

"Kovu, no! Don't hurt him!" Kiara said.

"Oh, I won't hurt him. I'll just… talk to him," Kovu said calmly.

"I thought that you were accepting my father?" Kiara asked.

"Well, he said that he accepted me, but obviously he hasn't fully." Kovu said, and then ran off to find Simba.


	2. Chapter 2

Simba was pacing around inside the Main Cave, thinking about what he had just said to Kiara. "I can't, they are still a part of Scar! They were against us! What if they turn on us again? Zira had them trained all their life. I don't want anyone hurt, especially Kiara. I will protect her in every way possible. Even if it means I get rid of Kovu. Hmm, that's an idea…" Simba thought to himself. "But Kiara loves Kovu, what would she think of me?" He thought secondly. At that moment, Kovu came into the cave. Simba growled. "Kovu…" he snarled.

"Simba, we need to talk. Now." Kovu said, demandingly.

"Why would I want to talk with YOU?" Simba growled, emphasising on the word 'you'.

"Because it's about Kiara." Kovu responded. Simba gasped.

"What have you done to my precious daughter?" Simba snarled fiercely.

"Nothing, we just need to talk. Now, out, away from here." Kovu said.

"FINE, but I'm NOT happy about this," Simba said, annoyed.

Simba and Kovu walked away from Pride Rock. "what is this all about!" Simba demanded.

"Simba, we need you to just accept us, we aren't a threat to your pride. Well, our pride, I mean. We have learned to trust and respect all lionesses, lions and cubs in your pride. I don't see why you can't do the same to us in return." Kovu said.

"I can't, you all are just… well… I can't say it." Simba responded.

"What? You should tell me now before I go on any further."

"Scar…" Simba muttered.

Kovu's expression became angry.

"You know we have nothing to do with him anymore! You know that!" kovu argued.

Then kovu realised it was almost dusk. "Simba, we'll continue this laer. I need to find Kiara and Vitani."

Simba's mouth fell open. "You can't just leave, we're in the middle of a conversation." simba said.

"I promised them something and I said "At dusk" and it's almost here. So I need to go."

Kovu walked away, leaving Simba alone in his state. Then, from behind him, Simba heard a laugh. It was childlike, and when Simba turned around, he gasped at what he saw...


End file.
